J-L Spells
Spells Jump Polymorph Circle: Drd 1, Rgr 1, Wiz 1 Components: V, S, M(grasshopper’s hind leg) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The subject gets a +10 enhancement bonus on Jumping. The bonus increases to +20 at {level} 5, and to +30 at {level} 9. / Keen Edge Polymorph Circle: '''Wiz 3 '''Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Targets: One slashing or piercing weapon or projectile Duration: 10x {level} minutes Saving Throw: '''Fortitude negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes Increase the weapon’s critical threat range by 1. / Knock Force Circle: '''Wiz 2 '''Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Close '''Target: One object +1/6{level} additional objects (total weight within your light load) Duration: Instantaneous; see text Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You may make an un-penalized rushed Engineering check against the object, with a +5 enhancement bonus (which increases to +10 at {level}9, and +20 at {level}15). / Legend Lore Universal Circle: Brd 4, Wiz 6 Components: V, S, M (Incense worth 250gp), F (200gp ivory frame), XP (100) Casting Time: 1 hour Range: Personal Target: Legendary Noun Duration: See text Legend Lore ''brings to your mind information about an important person (creature of large scale importance, or CR > 10), place (any location where historically important events occurred), or object (magic/psionic item valued at 100,000gp or more, any intelligent item or artifact, or a named item belonging to a qualifying person). The quality of information provided by the spell depends on the connection you have to the target: If the target is present you can learn some details of its capabilities (for creatures; see Combat Awareness), events that occurred there (for places; see ''Sensitivity to Psychic Impressions), or functionality (for objects; see Detect Magic), gaining +{level} on appropriate skill checks to determine exact values. I NEED MORE TEXT! / Lesser (Spell Name) Any spell whose name begins with lesser ''is alphabetized in this chapter according to the second word of the spell name. Thus, the description of a ''lesser ''spell appears near the description of the spell it is based on. / Levitate Evocation '''Circle:' Wiz 2 Components: V, S, F(leather loop or gold-wire cup) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal or close Target: one willing creature or one object ® Duration: 1 round/{level} (D) or concentration Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Mode 1: You gain a hover speed of 10 (range personal, duration rounds). Mode 2: You may lift a target object or creature and move it up to 20’ each round. You may lift targets as though you had a Strength score equal to your key ability (range close, duration concentration). / Light Evocation Light Circle: Brd 0, Clr 0, Drd 0, Fav 0, Rog 1, Ran 1, Sha 0, Wiz 0 Components: V, M(firefly or piece of phosphorescent moss)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Object touched Duration: {level} rounds (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes The object sheds bright light in a 20’ radius, and dim light for an additional 20’. / Lightning Bolt Evocation Electricity Circle: Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M(bit of fur and an amber, crystal, or glass rod) Casting Time: 1 standard action Area: 120-ft. line Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: No You deal {level}d6 electricity damage in the area (maximum 10d6). / Limited Wish Universal Circle: Wiz 7 Components: V, M (any material cost in excess of 1,000gp for a copied spell), XP(300 + any cost for a copied spell/power) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: See text Target, Effect, or Area: See text Duration: See text A Limited Wish ''can do any of the following things: • Duplicate any wizard spell of circle 6 or lower. • Duplicate any spell of circle 5 or lower. • Duplicate any psionic power of circle 4 or lower. • Undo certain effects that began within the last {level} rounds (such effects will mention ''Limited Wish in their description). • Modify any roll by +/- 7 within the next {level} rounds. A duplicated spell or power allows saving throws and resistances as normal (but the save DC is for a 7th-level spell). / Liveoak Transmutation Circle: Drd 6 Components: V, S Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Touch Target: Tree touched Duration: One day/{level} (D) / Locate Creature Universal Divination Circle: Brd 4, Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M(bit of fur from a bloodhound) Duration: 10 min./{level} As Locate Object, ''except this spell locates a known or familiar creature. The spell can locate a creature of a specific '''kind' or a specific creature known to you. To find a kind of creature, you must have seen such a creature up close (within 30 feet, or via a scrying effect), or make a successful –ology 'check (DC 10 + HD). This spell is also fooled by ''Mislead, and Nondetection. / Locate Object Universal Divination '''Circle: Brd 2, Clr 3, Wiz 2 Components: V, S, F(forked twig)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Area: Long radius circle Duration: 1 min./{level} Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You sense the direction to the nearest specified item that you are not in contact with that is within the area. Attempting to find an item requires an accurate mental image. If you search for general items; you locate the nearest one of its kind. You cannot specify a unique item unless you have observed that particular item firsthand. The spell is blocked by a thin sheet of lead. Misdirection and Polymorph fool it. / Longstrider Transmutation Circle: Drd 1, Rgr 1 Components: V, S, M(pinch of dirt) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 hour/{level} (D) You gain a +10 enhancement bonus to landspeed. / Lucubration Universal Circle: Wiz 6 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Duration: Instantaneous You re-prepare a spell of circle 5 or lower that you have cast. / Lullaby Enchantment (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 0 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Area: 10-ft.-radius burst Duration: Concentration + 1 round/{level} (D) Saving Throw: '''Will negates '''Spell Resistance: Yes Creature within the area become drowsy and inattentive, taking a –5 penalty on Listen, Sense Motive, and Spot checks, and a –2 penalty on Will saves against sleep'' ''effects. Spells